An apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 given below is known as a parking assist apparatus configured to present information for parking a vehicle to a driver.
Patent Literature 1 states that, in performing the parking assist, the parking assist apparatus displays a predicted path of an end of a vehicle on a bird's-eye image including the vehicle. The parking assist apparatus thus allows the driver to easily check a possibility that the vehicle may come into contact with an obstacle while moving backward because of the difference in turning radius between the outer wheels.